Best Mistake
by spobylol1
Summary: The last thing Cheryl Blossom was expecting was to wake up in bed next to a South Side Serpent.


**What's going on, my good FF users? You may have already seen this story and you also might be wondering what happened to the original version of it (or you may not, which is very likely lol). But for those of you who are wondering, I just wanted to let you know that my FF account _spobylol_ recently got randomly deleted, meaning all of the stories I posted disappeared. But fear not! I have all of the stories on my AO3, the same ones posted on my FF, so I'm just going to be reposting all of those stories on to this new FF account, unfortunately now under the name _spobylol1_. If you want to read the most up-to-date version of the story, AO3 is always the best way to do so, and you can find me on there still as _spobylol_. **

**Enough rambling about that... You came for the Choni story, didn't you!?**

 **I hope you all enjoy. Reviews would be much appreciated, especially since all of my reviews are now gone because I'm starting over lol. But thank you for reading, regardless.**

* * *

1

As Cheryl Blossom's eyes barely opened, the strong ray of light creeping in through the blinds hit her eyes. She groaned quietly, feeling the grogginess running through her body and the killer headache plaguing her head. Needing to get the light out of her eyes, she shifted to the right so that she was laying on her side...

...only to find the bare back of a figure sleeping next to her.

The redhead's still-groggy eyes widened, her whole body jerking upward so that she was sitting up straight. She knew that she had a lot to drink the previous night, but... she couldn't believe that _this_ happened. She actually slept with somebody? She didn't want it to be true, but she knew how she got when she was drunk sometimes—she made a lot of poor decisions and she certainly was a lot looser with her body.

She was certainly afraid to awaken the sleeping body next to her; she had never done a one-night-stand before and wasn't looking forward to the awkward morning conversation (where she kicked them out of her house). But what made it even more worrisome was the cascade of pink hair that stopped slightly above the middle of the person's back. It was quite apparent that she had hooked up with a _girl_ , which made this all-the-more confusing for her. She always knew she was interested in girls, but she had never really had an experience with one—she had never been able to completely accept it. Whenever she caught herself feeling something for a female friend, she instantly tried to stop it.

So, no, she had never slept with a girl before. But now, apparently, she _had_. And it was a lot to handle on top of the already scary fact that she just had a one-night-stand.

She felt the light from the blinds hitting her own bare body. Looking down, she realized that she hadn't even noticed that she had nothing on. Internally groaning, she pulled herself out of bed and grabbed a cotton t-shirt and shorts. She didn't need to be naked when dealing with the morning conversation.

" _...mmph_."

When Cheryl turned, the girl was shuffling a bit in bed, clearly beginning to wake up. Her eyes finally opened and she shifted off of her stomach, turning so that she was on her back. After yawning, she rubbed her eyes until her vision was clear and she saw the redhead standing by a large closet.

The pink-haired girl tilted her head a bit, giving Cheryl a crooked smirk. Cheryl certainly didn't appreciate the smug look.

"What a pleasant surprise," the pink-haired girl said, still smirking.

"Um, I have somewhere to be soon, so..." the redhead lied.

"Wow, way to kick a girl out without even offering her breakfast. Slimy move," the girl teased, sitting up straight, giving Cheryl a glimpse of her... _very_ nice breasts, which the redhead was _not_ going to stare at. "Besides, where are you even heading out to after drinking so much last night?"

Cheryl peeled her eyes away from the girl. It really didn't help that she was so good looking; at least Cheryl could be assured that her drunken taste was still good.

"That's fine. I'm just messing around; I'll go," the girl said, then scanned the floor for her clothes.

She grabbed a few articles from the floor, pulling them back on. But one thing in particular caught Cheryl's attention—the girl's jacket. The girl's back was turned to Cheryl as she pulled on a black leather jacket with a giant _snake-thing_ staring right at the redhead's face. In giant letters, _SOUTH SIDE SERPENTS_ was written and Cheryl didn't like it one bit. In fact, her entire face dropped when she saw it.

Not only did she have a drunken one-night stand—she had a drunken one-night-stand with a South Side Serpent.

She had always avoided that slimy _gang_. Luckily for her, they spent most of their time on the South Side, so she didn't have to deal with them. But she had always told herself that she would never associate with those freaks. Her "friend" (if she could even call her that) Betty was dating a Serpent, which was the only reason Cheryl had even spoken to one before. His name was Jughead Jones, but Cheryl did her best to avoid him, too.

After pulling her hair out of her jacket, the girl finally turned around. She gave Cheryl a trivial look, trying to read the redhead's face.

"Why are you looking at me like I'm the bane of your existence?"

"Look, you need to leave," Cheryl folded her arms. "And you need to forget that this ever happened. Got it?"

The girl scoffed, "Oh, come on... You can't actually be serious."

"Do I _look_ like I'm joking?" the redhead glared.

The girl rolled her eyes, picking up her bag from the floor.

"Well, you can try your hardest, but you and I both will _always_ know that it happened," she smirked.

"Hmm, sorry, I can't recall anything happening," Cheryl shrugged her shoulders. "I think it's best you leave now."

The girl scoffed again before walking toward the bedroom door. She turned around one last time before she left.

"Toni Topaz, if you're wondering," she introduced herself, "y'know, in case you decide to stop being a bitch."

"What did you just call me?" Cheryl asked indignantly. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

Toni gave her a crooked smile, "Of course I know who you are, Cheryl Blossom. And I'm pretty sure you'll never forget me now."

With that, 'Toni Topaz' walked out of Cheryl's bedroom, leaving her completely startled. A small smile curled on to Cheryl's lips, but she quickly stopped herself. She did _not_ enjoy that interaction. And she was definitely going to try to forget this ever happened. And she was also definitely going to permanently steer clear of the South Side Serpents because there was no way in hell that she was risking running into that girl ever again.


End file.
